


a gift for the transfer student

by silkwyrm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, thanks for delivering the content. i am dying, the valkyrie side story was written to antagonize me specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkwyrm/pseuds/silkwyrm
Summary: Chizuru, Anzu, and how paths don't only cross once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i read the valkyrie side story and immediately had to write this after like. screaming into skype/twitter/every single friend's ear that would listen to me  
> once again i feel like i'm not doing it justice but also please help me i am crying so much about anzu and chizuru (you can probably tell....because...i used a lot of quotes from the novel in this....)  
> (my writing feels like it is very slowly turning into 'anzu/every engirls girl' and for this i am sorry to the tag)  
> (i also kinda...want to write mitsuru/chizuru in the future. not enstars mitsuru engirls mitsuru...maybe someday)

It’s fine, Chizuru thinks, if that time they spent together was the only time they would cross paths in their lives.

It’s fine if Anzu alone was the one that got to be happy, out of all of them.

(and yet there’s a feeling that chizuru can’t name bubbling up inside her at the thought that even though she’d come to yumenosaki, come to find anzu, that it wouldn’t matter in the end to her, that she wouldn’t even notice)

It’s not jealousy of her happiness (well, not that it never was, or that she’s never wondered why Anzu was the one who got to leave it all behind) but it’s not a grudge. She truly is happy for Anzu, happy that she’s gotten her happy ending, happy that she’s free.

She knows she should leave her be, leave her to her new friends, and her new life, and ask her no more questions--

Even though she disappeared without saying anything, without even a trace, it’s probably better not to ask.

(is it strange, chizuru thinks, that she almost expected this of her, that anzu herself seemed like the type to vanish without any sort of fanfare- that it had always almost felt like she had a thousand thousand things which she had never told anyone, secrets both her own and other people’s

it had felt like one day, she’d vanish, the same way a secret does when everyone left to think of it is dead)

She’d always been like that, but she’d never been hateful or malicious or callous.

She’d been quiet and bad at talking and it’d been so hard to get her to smile, to say something that she wanted for herself, but she had been so kind. (chizuru had wondered if anzu had loved her, back then, and thought. probably not, she’s probably just kind to everyone, it’s probably nothing)

But Anzu hadn’t treated her like an idiot, hadn’t treated her like she’d been shallow, like she’d been someone pretending to be stupid, hadn’t  _ hurt _ her, (she hadn’t been like the crowd of Chizuru’s acquaintances, the people who she was just around because she wanted to talk to, hadn’t wanted to be alone)

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t want Anzu to be unhappy, Chizuru thinks. She hadn’t done much, hadn’t said much, but she was one of the only people to ask how she was, to worry about her, to think of her more than just another face in the crowd--

She wants to return the favor, somehow. (maybe that’s all it was, maybe just one good turn deserving another, maybe it’ll just be forgotten once it’s paid back. maybe)

(she’s thinking this, not paying attention to her surroundings, and then--

She hears footsteps.

Anzu, running up to her, running to hug her, crying--

(she’s crying like she expects Chizuru to hate her, but she came anyway to thank her, to apologize)

(almost like she expects it of Chizuru, like she expects her to hate her)

(and her apologies feel like it too, like rather than a resolution, they’re her own way of tearing herself apart)

(like she thinks she deserves it, like she never expected Chizuru to come, like it was all her fault, like--

Chizuru can’t take it anymore, doesn’t like seeing her like that, acting like she’s nothing--

She doesn’t want her to blame herself for everything, she wants her to smile, and so, she tells Anzu. Tells her how much fun she had at her concert, tells her how much she loved it--

She tells her that she doesn’t need to apologize, not at all. 

They stay like that, holding each other, for a while. 

Chizuru strokes slow circles on her back, lets Anzu cry into her--

There’s still so much she wants to say to Anzu, wants to ask--but she doesn’t say it, not now.

It’s okay, though, she thinks.

She was wrong, wrong about them only meeting once, wrong about the idea that they’d never see each other again.

There’s so many things she doesn’t know about Anzu. 

There’s so many things that she probably can’t understand.

They can’t stay together, not for as long as she’d like, but it’s wrong to think that Anzu would disappear to better places, better people that easily.

She remembers Chizuru as much as Chizuru remembers her, and looking at her, Chizuru realizes that (oh, she really did love me. It wasn’t just something in passing)

So she tells Anzu before she goes, tells her that she loves her too, and she watches as Anzu waves goodbye to her, trying her hardest not to cry.

They’ll meet again, she knows it. She’ll see her again. She’ll be able to meet her again, and thank her as many times as she wants.

So it’s fine, even if they have to part. It’s fine, even if they’ll never be able to stay together, even if, in the end, they’re just a small part of each other’s lives in the grand scheme of things.

That small part isn’t unimportant. 

Chizuru turns back, to give Anzu a last smile before she goes, trying not to cry herself when she sees the look on Anzu’s face, and she says the only thing she can think of.

“Goodbye. Thank you. I love you. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
